Dreamed A Dream
by Jellow
Summary: Quatre ponders over his lover's death, and comes to not-so-great conclusion. (2+4)


  
**Title:**  
Dreamed A Dream  
  
**Author:**  
Jellow  
  
**Status:**  
Finished.  
  
**Archive:**  
None. If you want it, just ask.  
  
**Revised:**  
04.26.02 A.C [12:30 AM]  
  
**Rating:**  
PG-13.  
  
**Warning:**  
Homosexual relationships (yaoi), suicide, mention of death, overall angst.  
  
**Pairing(s):**  
2+4  
  
**Author's Notes:  
**This one was written about a year ago. I had a knack for a long time to write a fic to it, just because the song is so beautiful. I'm pleased with it, I guess. But I'm pretty sure if someone else wrote it it would have been better. =/  
  
**Disclaimer:**

Are you people fucking stupid? Does it look like a thirteen year old freak from Hawaii could own Gundam Wing? I can't even draw a stick figure without it turning out disoriented. Yeah, and I wrote a damn song that came out before I was born, too. Dumbasses. It's nice to know you have nothing better to do then to try to sue some teenager for writing a fic.  
  
**Comments/Criticism:**  
Comment or don't. I could really care less. Although, if you do comment, I'll rape you from sheer and utter happiness. Flames will be laughed at and used to keep me warm if I ever get stranded on a small slab of ice in the middle of Antarctica.  
  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
There was a time when men were kind  
When their voices were soft  
And their words inviting  
  
  
_Quatre lay in bed alone tonight, still and silent. Happy memories raced through his mind, but it brought him such sorrow to think of them. His Arabian blue's where shot with pain, his tearstained cheeks glimmering in the moonlight that barely shone through an open window. He mentally cursed himself over and over; thinking it was his fault that such a terrible thing happened.  
  
It had been two months since Duo died, and Quatre couldn't seem to get over it. He loved him so much it hurt - it hurt bad. All he could do was rethink that tragic day, over and over; it was like a nightmare that never went away.  
  
  
_There was a time when love was blind  
And the world was a song  
And the song was exciting  
  
_  
The sun was shining, the birds where singing a happy song, and Quatre awoke snuggled closely in Duo's arms. They spent the morning together, huddled on the couch and pigging out on junk food while watching reruns of The Brady Bunch on TV. Everything seemed so perfect, until Duo was called out for an immediate mission. Always a mission. Duo quickly apologized to Quatre for having to leave in such a rush, and he hurriedly grabbed his coat, placing one small kiss on the blonde's cheek before he was out of sight. Quatre seem to mind at all, but little did he know he'd never see his love again.  
  
  
_There was a time  
Then it all went wrong  
  
_  
Quatre shifted his position to his side, burying his face in Duo's pillow. His scent was lingering everywhere, still - in the sheets, in his clothes, in his pillow, on the couch, it was everywhere, and he couldn't hide from it. He muttered soft cries into the pillow, demanding that his lover return. His dreams of the future were shattered - his future with Duo was shattered. His heart had an empty hole, a dark, empty hole.  
  
  
_I dreamed a dream in times gone by  
When hope was high  
And life worth living  
  
_  
He couldn't sleep, he couldn't eat, he had no tears left to cry, he hand nothing to take his anger out on, nor no one to share his pain with. Quatre was alone. He'd do anything to be with Duo, "Anything." He breathed. Anything to see that heart-shaped face again – anything to be held in those strong arms – anything to just to see him again. He wanted it so much that he was finally ready to do what he'd been pondering about for the past few weeks.  
  
  
_I dreamed that love would never die  
  
_  
Sliding out of his large bed, He took a seat at his desk not too far away, and wiped his soggy cheek with the back of his hand. Reaching out for a paper and pen, Quatre let out a small sniffle and began to write, tears dripping down his face, only to stain the paper and blurry the scribbled penmanship there. He sat there for what it seemed like hours, writing, crying. Finally with a sigh, he finished. Putting the pen down, he reached his free hand into a hollow drawer.   
  
After a moment of searching, he pulled out a pocketknife. He slid out the sharp blade and kissed it, staring at his reflection on the cold metal, and at his growing smile of pain. Then, wincing, he pressed the blade firmly against his wrist, gliding the sharp knife across the flesh and watching the wound drown with blood, before repeating the process on the opposite side. Soon his pain would end, and he would be in a better place. A place where Duo was waiting for him with open arms.  
  
Before long, he found himself having to rest his head on the cold desk. And after long last, he wheezed in his last breath. A stream of his thick red blood streamed along the desk, stopping to soak the now destroyed parchment.  
  
  
"_I dreamed that God would be forgiving  
Then I was young and unafraid  
And dreams were made and used and wasted  
There was no ransom to be paid  
No song unsung  
No wine untasted  
But the tigers come at night  
With their voices soft as thunder  
As they tear your hope apart  
And they turn your dream to shame  
He slept a summer by my side  
He filled my days with endless wonder  
He took my childhood in his stride  
But he was gone when autumn came  
And still I dream he'll come to me  
That we'll live the years together  
But there are dreams that cannot be  
And there are storms we cannot weather  
I had a dream my life would be  
So much different from this hell I'm living  
So different now from what it seemed  
Now life has killed  
The dream I dreamed."_


End file.
